A Week
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: Yuri just got dry after returning to the demon world, but now he's pressed with a new mission: fall in love in a week. One shot


**This is a one shot.**

**2222222's mean time's passed.**

**Disclaimer: it's a fanfic; of course I don't own the original story.**

**Story starts right after end of season two. Does not include OVA episodes.**

****

****

**_A Week_**

Yuri had dried up and was now walking down the halls of Blood Pledge Castle clad in his black school uniform. In his mind he kept thanking Shinou for still being able to go between the human world and the demon one.

"Wimp!" a familiar voice called from behind him.

Yuri cringed before turning around. There in front of him stood a blonde haired, emerald eyed, pretty boy. His face was bunched up in fury as he stalked toward Yuri. A sudden image of the blonde crying flashed across the demon king's eyes.

"W-Wolfram," Yuri stammered and then in a lower voice added, "didn't I already get my welcome beating?"

"You cheater! Stop messing around, Gwendal and Conrad need to have a meeting with you."

Pulled by the ear, Yuri fallowed Wolfram to meet the other two princes.

In the king's office, Gwendal, Conrad, Cheri, Anissina, and Gunter, and Murata were gathered. They eyed the demon king amused.

Gunter rushed toward Yuri and crushed him in an embrace. "Oh, my king, it's so unfair, I can't believe it!"

Gwendal stepped up and removed the now crying Gunter before a flaming Wolfram could do anything rash.

After regaining consciousness, Yuri turned to Wolfram and asked, "What is all this about?"

Wolfram shrugged and flipped his hair causing sparkles to fly everywhere. "I know as much as you, wimp."

Yuri rubbed off a speck of sparkle before turning his attention to Conrad and the others.

"It is only two months to your sixteenth birthday. You already know our custom of choosing our paths at sixteen," said Conrad.

Yuri nodded wondering where this was going.

"But, there is a decision that you have to make beforehand so that we can start on the preparations."

"I've already chosen to be the king, what else is there to decide?" Yuri asked.

Gwendal cleared his throat before addressing his king. "There is commitment that has yet to be fulfilled. All prior engagements must be carried out on the day of your sixteenth birthday."

"What commitment?" Yuri asked. Gwendal and Conrad looked nervous, Anissina had a smug smiled, Gunter was crying, Wolfram was flaming (literally), Cheri was bubbly, and sunlight had hit Murata's glasses blocking his eyes from view. Yuri was suddenly very uncomfortable.

Murata put his hand on Yuri's shoulder causing the king to jump.

"Shibuya, you have one week to fall in love with your fiancé."

At first, Yuri was confused, but then it hit him as did Wolfram's fist.

**222222222222222222222222222222222**

Yuri looked out his window watching Greta and Conrad playing catch. He had been sent to his room after complaining about a headache during Gunter's lesson which consisted of the proper ritual of marriage

He could hear Wolfram running past his door and it just added to his stress.

_What a burden_, thought Yuri sighing. One week to fall in love, how was he supposed to fall in love with Wolfram, a stubborn, jealous, boy. He couldn't fall in love with a _boy_.

But, he did have feeling for him, Wolfram was his friend. He sighed, might as well try, it wasn't likely that a girl would fall for him. Yuri thought back to the time he'd heard Wolfram cry out his name when he'd left thinking he'd never be able to return. It had pained his heart then, and he continuously saw Wolfram's crying face. What was he going to do?

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. A golden head popped through the door. "Dinner, wimp," called Wolfram.

Sighed, Yuri fallowed his fiancé. However, at the table, the king's dinner seemed bitter.

He excused himself early giving the excuse of a stomach ache and received curious gazes and a worried sympathetic look from Wolfram which shook Yuri causing him to run. He didn't stop until he reached his bed.

Stifling a scream in his pillow, Yuri thrashed in his bed. His heart was pounding hard, but he didn't know if it was from Wolfram or his own nerves.

Once again the picture of a teary Wolfram made its way to Yuri's vision. "Why does his sadness pain me so?"

When on Earth, Yuri had constantly found himself thinking about the people of New Makaku (sp?) especially the blonde fire demon. At times he would hear a voice whispering wimp, and at night he would wake up feeling as if something was missing. And now he had just one week to reflect on these thoughts and decide if he could really fall in love.

It was dark now, and the demon king wondered if his golden haired bed bug would be visiting him, his heart both wanting and dreading it. No sooner had he thought this that the pink clad blonde quietly entered the room. Thinking Yuri was asleep, he stood at the edge of the bed staring at him.

"Wolfram," Yuri whispered and looked at him, "what are you doing?"

Startled, Wolfram jumped back. "Yuri, you wimp, don't pretend to sleep then surprise me!" he screamed.

The king smiled. "I'm sorry Wolfram."

Face softening, Wolfram whispered, "Wimp."

Yuri was just about to protest being called a wimp when his voice stuck in his throat. Maybe he really was a wimp.

"Yuri, about the engagement."

Wolfram's voice was quiet and soft causing the king to worry.

"I …the engagement…I don't" Wolfram continued searching for the right words, "…don't care, eh…"

Heart beating fast, Yuri sat up in bed. "What is it, Wolfram?"

The blonde suddenly became very serious. "I…I don't care what your decision is because…because…I LOVE YOU, YURI!" and Wolfram started to run, tears in his eyes.

It took two seconds for Yuri to react, jumping across the bed and grabbing Wolfram's arm. "Don't go, Wolfram."

Tears dripped from the blonde's eyes, melting Yuri's heart. He couldn't stand it; slowly, he pulled Wolfram to him staring into his emerald eyes before pressing his lips against the other's.

The blonde's lips were sweet, and the demon king found himself wanting more. His tongue caught a speck of what tasted of sugar before Wolfram's tongue tangled with his own.

When they parted for breath, Yuri commented, "You taste like sugar."

Wolfram placed his forehead on the king's breathing heavily. "Shut up, wimp."

**22222222222222222222222222**

The two demon boys laid together huddled in their sheets, arms locked around each other. Small cooing noises escaped the dreaming fire demon. Yuri smiled at his cute fiancé and moved a lock of golden hair behind his ear. Wolfram nuzzled his head into his king's chest before kicking him off the bed.

Yuri rubbed his head then pulled his pillow down on the floor with him. He looked out his window at the twinkling stars. Maybe he could fall in love in a week

No, impossible.

He didn't need a week.

... **Please read and review, thanks. ;)**


End file.
